My Insanity REWRITE!
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Harry isn’t James and Lily’s child, he is Prue and Sirius’. And, he doesn’t know that. But, when he is kidnapped by Voldemort and The Charmed Ones come to his rescue will Gram’s secret be spilled? REWRITE! SLASH and AU.
1. Kidnapped

**My Insanity **

**By: RavenHeart101**

**A: N- This is a re-write of my story My Insanity because I feel I rushed things too much. This chapter is exactly the same. Since someone pointed it out to me that The CO's didn't know how to summon a spirit until the 4****th**** season, pretend that Penny came down all on her own. This should be happening at around the third season, or late second, and between the forth and fifth book, during the summer. I hope all the people who read the original version will read and review this one too!**

**Disclaimer- None of this material belongs to me, as in Harry Potter or Charmed. **

_Harry isn't James and Lily's child, he is Prue and Sirius'. And, he doesn't know that. But, when he is kidnapped by Voldemort and The Charmed Ones come to his rescue will Gram's secret be spilled? Not for Ron, Ginny, and most of the Weasleys and Dumbledore lovers. _

* * *

_**Chapter one-**_

* * *

The moon hung high as Harry Potter looked out the window at Number 4 Privet Drive. His green eyes were mirrored with lust and his head hit the window with a thump. It was his 15th birthday, he only had a few more minuets to wait. The Dursleys had left for the week leaving him in to the whole house by himself. Hedwig rattled in her cage, looking at him with her fierce yellow eyes. "Hey, girl," Harry tore himself away from the window, "Want to go out for a ride?" Hedwig gave him a look saying, _and what leave this cage? How will you ever do that? _

Harry smirked and held up Uncle Vernon's keys. Unlocking the cage that kept his bird without freedom, he opened the window and Hedwig shot out, glad to be in the fresh air again. She gave her owner a look that said clearly, _Be back in a few._

"Ahh, now Harry Potter," He spun around as his scar gave a burst of pain. Voldemort was standing in front of him waving Harry's wand in his face, "No use of protection do you, Harry? You're going to wish you had died with that boy last year,"

"To bad," Harry sneered, "I already do," He threw a punch at Voldemort and it landed in the Dark Lords face, causing him to stumble back wards. By the time he regained composer over himself Harry had already shot out the door and house, running down the street at a sickening pace. Why did this have to happen to him? There was pop and Voldemort appeared in front of him,

"Not so fast, Potter." He grabbed Harry around the waist before he could even react aperating into a place that smelled of dead rats, piss and blood. Voldemort threw him to the ground. "You're going to pay for that Potter, _Crucio_!" Harry tried his hardest not to scream, but as he withered on the floor, he couldn't help but let out a pathetic whimper.

* * *

_**(San Francisco) **_

* * *

"Hey, Piper, what 'cha cooking?" Said Prudence Halliwell plopping down in a chair at the island. Her little sister looked over at her,

"Chicken, yummy, yummy chicken."

"Well, I'm sure about the yummy, yummy part. It sure smells good." Prue exclaimed grabbing the newspaper and turning to page B2.

"You've been looking at that thing all day, don't you get bored?" Piper said turning around from the oven giving Prue a deserving glare. She plucked the paper out of her hand,

"Hey! That's rude Pippy," she used her telekinesis to grab the paper back,

"No fair! That's personal gain!"

"Screw personal gain, I want to read the paper!"

"No one's going to be screwing anything, at least not yet. We've had a change of plans," Phoebe Halliwell, the youngest, entered the kitchen, sitting in the chair next to Prue.

"Why do we have a change of plans?" Piper asked pulling a chair up a cross from Phoebe.

"I've had a vision. Of, well, of,"

"Carry on Pheebs," said Prue, laying a hand on her shoulder,

"Of a boy- he looked about 15, he was- well- being tortured."

"What?!"

* * *

_**(England)**_

* * *

"Now, what are we going to do with you?" Voldemort asked cruelly kneeling down to Harry's side. "Well, for one I'm going to make you bleed until you'll be begging for me to end your misery. You, Harry Potter, are going to have a nice _slow_ death. WORMTAIL!" The fat man with barely any hair left entered the piss smelling room, bowing low.

"Ye-ye-ye-yes my Lord?" Wormtail or Peter Pettigrew asked in a small stuttering voice.

"Slit his wrists. And tie him to that chair," Voldemort pointed to an old steel chair in the corner of the room, "do you know Harry. James and Lily Potter aren't your real parents,"

"What?" Harry asked disbelieving as Wormtail left the room for a knife.

"Your mother is a very powerful witch your father you know, sort of. They had you when your mother was only 15 years old. They had their memory's erased and gave you to the Potters and here you are now. Harry James Potter. Now I don't want to spoil the fun for you, WORMTAIL HURRY UP!"

"Right here master," Wormtail reentered the room with a very sharp knife in his hand. Harry was put on the chair after being knocked out by the Dark Lord, tight ropes binding his wrists to the cold steel. Wormtail brought down the knife slicing each wrist as blood pored out.

"Good bye, Phoenix Halliwell…" Said Voldemort as he closed the door behind him and Wormtail leaving the 15 year old boy to die.

* * *

_**(The piss smelling room)**_

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place Phoebe?" Prue asked as she and her sisters stepped through the door of the horrid smelling building.

"Yes," Phoebe looked around the room, "Right through this door I think," She, Piper and Prue ran over to the heavy steel door trying and failing to open it. "Piper, blow it!"

"Right," Piper held up her hands flicking her wrists. The door flew open backwards and they were met with a scary sight. Right in the middle of the room was the boy from Phoebe's vision, his wrists slit, oozing blood all over the floor. "Oh my God," The sisters (minus Prue) were shocked still. Prue rushed forward,

"Piper call Leo," The boy looked up at her voice, she gasped, he had the most shocking blue/green eyes. "Hey, you, hang in there ok?"

"Who are you?" He whispered shakily.

"I'm Prue Halliwell and those are my sisters. We're going to get you out of here ok?"

The boy swallowed and nodded as he looked back down. "PIPER!" Prue's sharp voice snapped her and Phoebe back to reality,

"Right, sorry," She looked up at the roof, "LEO!" a few seconds later white lights appeared,

"Look Piper, you can't just call me when ever you want to, I do have other cli-"

"I know Leo but we need some healing," Phoebe pointed over at the boy in the chair.

"Oh god," Leo sprinted towards Prue and the boy, "What happened?"

"We'll explain everything, after you heal him," Prue said her voice laced with concern. When she tried to look at his eyes again she realized he had passed out, probably because of the blood loss, she thought. "And hurry on that healing thing." Leo held his hands over the boy's right wrist and then the left as the familiar light fell down from his hands. The cuts healed slowly, but they healed.

"Need to be orbed home?" He asked looking around at the three sisters.

"Yes, please." Piper and Phoebe came forward. Piper grabbed his hand, Phoebe touched Piper's arm. Leo grabbed the boy's right hand and Prue touched him. They were soon enveloped in white lights landing in the manor.

* * *

"Why is he still in the chair?" Phoebe asked looking down at the boy.

"Duh!" Phoebe ran into the kitchen fetching the scissors. She came skidding back into the room, leaning down and cutting the thick rope off. The boy fell forwards into Prue. He was shaking.

"Ummm, couch?" Piper asked helping Prue lay him down. They left him there, all entering the kitchen only to find Grams hovering in the doorway. "Grams! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I think it's time to tell you, Prue. I can't keep this a secret any longer. Prue you have a kid, you had him when you were 15 with a boy called Sirius Black. I'm so sorry; the Elders didn't want you to know."

Prue didn't look the least bit surprised, however, Piper and Phoebe knew their sister well enough to know she was angry, confused, and a lot more emotions, "The elders didn't want me to know? Well, guess what I have to say about the elders. They should go screw themselves."

"Prudence!" Grams shrieked, "Don't speak like that!" She took a deep breath calming herself down, "I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. When you where 15 you went out with your friends and had, well you know, with this Black boy. You got pregnant, therefore you had the baby. You named him Phoenix Halliwell; he was born July 31, 1980. I had to erase your memory and that boy's. We gave the baby up to the Potters, where it turns out his father is his godfather. We put a spell on him to change the boy's appearance. In addition, everyone forgot that you had a child, everyone but me."

"So the Elders told you to do this?" Piper said, looking at her big sister cautiously.

"Well, no, not to tell you, but they did tell me to give the child up. And, I couldn't just let you keep him, you where very attached to the child already."

"Of course I was attached to the child Grams! I just gave birth to him!" Prue yelled outraged.

"Prue, hunny, you've got to lower your voice, we do have someone sleeping you know." Phoebe said looking behind her cautiously.

"What? Who's here?" Grams questioned quietly.

"Just an innocent Grams, nothing to worry about." Piper said.

"Nothing to worry about? Piper you have to be kidding he was kidnapped, beaten and left to die! That's something to worry about!"

"Prue, calm down." Phoebe said not moving her eyes from the doorway.

"Fine," Prue huffed a sigh, "what did he look like?"

"Well, he had sapphire blue eyes, black hair and was a baby. That's all I know about him." Grams looked defeated.

"Ok, great."

* * *

Leo popped back into the room, "He's waking up,"

"Oh, ok, sweetie," Piper hopped down from the stool she had sat upon and grabbed her sisters hands, and pulled them out of the room. Grams following close behind. The boy was sitting up massaging his wrists, he looked up when they entered and Grams gasped. Prue sent her a questioning look, and sat down next to the boy.

"Hi, do you remember me?" He looked at her and blue met blue.

"I think so," He bit his bottom lip, "you saved me right? From Voldemort?"

Prue nodded, and Phoebe blurted out, "Who's Voldemort?"

"You're kidding right? Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You Know Who? Any of those ring a bell?" The sisters, Grams and Leo shook their heads, "I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore… Or London." He muttered and raised his head to look at Piper and Phoebe.

Grams walked over to him, "Who are your parents?" Piper hit her back, "So we can contact them?"

The boy looked down, "Oh. Their names where James and Lily Potter," He bit his lip once more and looked back down at his lap, "It wouldn't matter anyway. Their dead."

Grams' eyes widened, and as she looked at Prue, Phoebe and Piper so did theirs, "No, Grams no!"

"Why Prue? It all fits!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Leo kneeled down next to the boy, "I'm Leo, You?"

"Harry," They shook hands and looked back at the conversation that was going on between the sisters and their grandmother.

"NO it doesn't! It does not fit!" Prue yelled in panic.

"Actually it does, he has the eyes, hair, and looks like you. Prue he is your child! Deal with it!" Piper yelled.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, please clue us in," Leo said looking at his charges.

"No Grams don't!" Prue begged.

Grams ignored her protests, "You're Prue's son."

* * *


	2. A Stick?

**

* * *

**

My Insanity

**By: RavenHeart101**

**A: N- This is undergoing the re-writing process, so please do not get impatient. Thank you every one who reviewed this the first time around and hopefully you will again. I hope every one will like this version better. **

**Chapter 2- A Stick?**

* * *

_Last Time_

* * *

"_NO it doesn't! It does not fit!" Prue yelled in panic. _

"_Actually it does, he has the eyes, hair, and looks like you. Prue he is your child! Deal with it!" Piper yelled. _

"_What?" Harry asked confused,_

"_Yes, please clue us in," Leo said looking at his charges. _

"_No Grams don't!" Prue begged, _

_Grams ignored her protests, "You're Prue's son,"_

* * *

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock, "What? That's not true," He stuttered out once he regained his composure, "It's not possible. My parents where murdered!"

Prue groaned and put her head in her hands. Grams looked at her Great- Grandchild, "Yes, it is possible. James and Lily Potter are not your parents, they never were. Your parents are Prue and this Black boy,"

"That's really racist, Penny," Leo scolded the older woman,

"No! His name was Black! Sirius Black!" Harry's head snapped up,

"You- You've got to be kidding! Sirius- he-he he is my Godfather, not my dad! You have me mixed up with another person!" He looked about ready to run,

Phoebe bit her lip, "Here," She pulled him in front of the mirror, "Look, you have Sapphire blue eyes, black hair, you have the same face as Prue and you have the Halliwell stubbornness!"

"That doesn't prove anything," Harry said nervously. He looked away from his reflection, he barely even recognized himself, his hair was messy, but strait. In addition, his eyes! Well, that is what scared him, the were totally blue! Last, he checked they where green. What was happening to him? Taking a deep breath he said, "If I'm really your son, prove it." Prue looked at Grams (as did everyone else),

"Oh alright!" She held out her hand and a picture appeared in it. The old woman handed it to him and his eyes widened as he examined the picture. It was him, well, a baby him, but it was him. However, Lily Potter was not holding him, no; a younger Prue Halliwell in the hospital bed was holding him. And, there was his Godfather looking down at little him and smiling. His eyes held the pride that only a fathers held.

"I need to sit down," Harry said never letting go of the picture and falling onto Phoebe a little. She walked him back to the couch and he sunk down into it. He looked at the picture and his eyes watered. He bit his lip once more, trying to fight them back, however he could not, and a solitary tear fell. Piper, Phoebe and Leo looked on with compassionate eyes. "All my life, all I wanted was a family. And now that I have one I'm not so sure I want one." He sounded miserable. Phoebe could not take it any longer she took a step forward to give her nephew a hug. Prue got there first. She pulled her newfound son into a hug letting him cry into her shoulder. She let herself cry too. Neither noticed when their family members left the room.

* * *

"You had to do that didn't you Grams?" Piper demanded of her Grandmother,

"Yes, I did! I couldn't just let the boy go through his whole life without knowing."

"Yes, you could!"

"He had to know Piper!"

"No he didn't! Not yet anyway! Maybe in a few days!"

"That's to long! He wanted to go home!"

"What makes you think that he won't what to now? How, in the world can you just do that? Answer ME-" Phoebe's whistle cut Piper off,

"I agree with Piper, but maybe we should all sleep on it? You know see what happens tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Love you girls." With that, Grams disappeared in a swirl of golden lights.

"So," Leo took a deep breath, "I have to go," Piper turned her glare on him, "You know, charges?" He orbed out looking terrified of Piper at the moment.

"How could he have just orbed out like that?! HOW!" Piper screeched outraged.

"Hunny, calm down a little. Let's go to bed, ok?" Phoebe looked a little un nerved too.

"Fine!" Piper huffed turning around and stomping up the stairs. Phoebe popped her head into the room,

"We'll be in our room's ok?"

Prue nodded at her little sister, "Ok," Phoebe sent Harry a kind smile and left the room.

* * *

"So," Prue said when he pulled back, "Feeling better?"

"Much thanks," Harry said to Prue.

"No problem," She looked down at her shirt, "Well, it seems like this won't have to go through the wash," She said in a joking manner. Harry laughed nervously; it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard. "Let's go to bed, ok?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Ok," He looked up at Prue, "There's only one problem,"

"And what's that?"

"This." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at Prue, and she gave him a funny look.

"A stick? How's that a problem?" She asked a smile still on her face.

"_Stupefy_." Harry muttered sending her into the wall opposite him. Prue cried out, while Piper and Phoebe ran down the stairs in search for the problem. They watched as Harry pocketed his wand and ran out of the house…

* * *

"Where do you think he went?" Phoebe asked Piper desperately, as Leo attempted to heal Prue. They did not know why it was not working.

Piper looked up at Phoebe concern and fear showing in her eyes. "I don't know. I hope we find him soon, though. A kid out there all alone- and a magical one at that- hopefully he will make it out all right. I have a feeling he won't."

Phoebe shook her head in disappointment. "Well of course he wasn't going to trust you right away, Piper, you knew that. Phoebe knew that." Leo stated as he stood up from an unresponsive Prue. Piper gave him a look of disapproval. "She's fine as far as I can tell."

"Then why isn't she waking up?" Phoebe asked desperately.

"Must be the spell he cast." Piper remarked.

"Which was what exactly? None of us heard it." Phoebe said, worry for the boy over coming her worry for her sister.

"I don't know, but by the looks of it, it was powerful. Something we've never seen before."

* * *

Harry did not know where he was, nor did he care, he only cared about getting away from those people. Who were they to say that he was part of their family? Lily and James Potter were his parents, NOT Sirius Black and that other woman… Pure _(No I did not mess up there.)_ he thought her name was. He sighed and threw himself down onto the pavement in frustration. How was he supposed to find his way home now? Where was he anyway? He threw his head in his hands, he really needed to get home and talk to Hermione and Ron. Where they all right? What about Sirius, and Professor Lupin, last night had been the full moon.

He slowly pulled the crumpled picture out of his jean pocket, there it was again, the tell tale picture that showed Pure- Prue, yeah that was it, and Sirius, his own godfather, in the hospital room together. Both of them were holding him, a baby him, but still him all together. He sighed and stood up despite his aching muscles from the run over. Harry really just wished they had left him to die with Voldemort…

* * *

He stopped his relentless walk around the place he did not recognize. Harry had heard something. Something that sounded suspiciously like footsteps. He glanced over his shoulder. No one was there. He turned his head around to the front and began his walk again. There it was again! The rustle of clothing, hushed voices and footsteps mirroring his own, depressed ones. He glanced over his shoulder again, there was nothing there. Harry began walking once more, the moment he took a step- the moment it touched the ground- he heard a scream. He broke into action, he ran toward the sound.

Harry turned a corner only to be met with nothing, only silence. He looked down at his feet, knowing he had not imagined it. The road was soaked in blood. It covered his old sneakers, and the edges of Dudley's hand-me-down jeans. He almost retched right there and then. Suddenly a hand covered his mouth, and pulled him back against a muscular body. A few minuets later a voice broke through Harry's distressing and jumbled up thoughts, "Well, well, well. Who is this? An innocent, looks like I'll have to kill it." Harry's head shot up.

"Who are you?" His guard was up, his brain was screaming _DANGER! DANGER! RUN! RUN DAMN IT_! However, he could not the- whatever it was- hold was too strong, and he soon felt himself fall into a world of unmerciful darkness…

* * *

"Have you found him yet?" Phoebe asked desperately to Piper and Leo. Piper gave her little sister an exasperated look.

"No, Phoebe, we have not found him yet." Piper said her teeth clenched in apparent anger.

"Well, what are you waiting for, woman! Get to work!" She yelled at her sister. Prue groaned and put a hand to her aching head.

"Must you yell Phoebe?" She asked angrily.

"PRUE!"

"Oh my god!"

"Are you all right?!"

"What did he do to you?" Prue was bombarded with questions the moment she looked at her sisters. She held up a hand to silence the three of them… and promptly fainted.

* * *


	3. The Hunter

Chapter 3- The Hunter

A: N- This chapter is totally different. The beginning is the only thing that stayed the same, I belive.

By- RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_Harry turned a corner only to be met with nothing, only silence. He looked down at his feet, knowing he had not imagined it. The road was soaked in blood. It covered his old sneakers, and the edges of Dudley's hand-me-down jeans. He almost retched right there and then. Suddenly a hand covered his mouth, and pulled him back against a muscular body. A few minuets later a voice broke through Harry's distressing and jumbled up thoughts, "Well, well, well. Who is this? An innocent, looks like I'll have to kill it." Harry's head shot up._

"_Who are you?" His guard was up, his brain was screaming __DANGER! DANGER! RUN! RUN DAMN IT__! However, he could not the- whatever it was- hold was too strong, and he soon felt himself fall into a world of unmerciful darkness…_

* * *

"_Have you found him yet?" Phoebe asked desperately to Piper and Leo. Piper gave her little sister an exasperated look._

"_No, Phoebe, we have not found him yet." Piper said her teeth clenched in apparent anger._

"_Well, what are you waiting for, woman! Get to work!" She yelled at her sister. Prue groaned and put a hand to her aching head._

"_Must you yell Phoebe?" She asked angrily._

"_PRUE!"_

"_Oh my god!"_

"_Are you all right?!"_

"_What did he do to you?" Prue was bombarded with questions the moment she looked at her sisters. She held up a hand to silence the three of them… and promptly fainted._

**End Last Time.**

* * *

His head burned as he opened his eyes only to shut them hard trying to block out the light. Someone's foot collided with his side. Harry winced, "Shut up, kid," a male's voice spit out.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" A woman said to his right. Harry opened up his eyes slowly, he pushed himself up, keeping his hand behind him to help him sit. The man who had kicked him was glaring at the woman. The woman had brown eyes and red hair. Harry didn't recognize her, who was she?

"You will not speak to me like that!" The man sneered, "I deserve your respect,"

Harry could not help himself, "What, the only respect anyone in their right mind would give you would be a respectful death. Not even a funeral, nope, a respectful death. You would be shot right between the eyes, or stoned. What ever you find more respectful Mr. Who-ever you are." The man glared at him.

"Why you little," He took a step forward, leaning towards Harry, he whispered, "I could kill you right now, boy."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "But, you wouldn't now would you? You need me for some unforeseen reason, or else you wouldn't have kidnapped me."

"That's it!" The man raised his hand, a fiery substance forming, he aimed it at Harry. "You'll pay-"

"Trainer! Get out here!" Someone's voice pierced through the door… a woman's. Her voice was quiet but menacing all the same.

"We're not done." Trainer stalked out of the room, his black hair flowing behind him while his black eyes glared daggers, if looks could kill. He locked the door on his way out.

The red head pushed herself over to him. "You ok?" she sounded concerned

"Hopefully," Harry said with a wince finally realizing that his head was throbbing. "I'm Harry by the way, you?"

"Paige," She smiled at him.

"How come everyone I meets name starts with a P?" He muttered under his breath, damn people and their P's. Paige gave him a curious look.

"What?" She questioned curiously.

"Nothing just confused that's all." She smiled. _Why is she always smiling? I need Malfoy in here; let's vent some anger… and confusement. Why is everyday of my life so annoying? Why? _Harry asked himself, he glared at the wall; _yeah let us take our anger out on the poor wall. _Angry with himself he just kept glaring at the wall. He imagined it blowing apart. Harry closed his eyes smirking when he imagined the wall again, pushing outward. Paige shrieked a piece of wall came flying at the door. Just as Trainer walked in. He was smacked in the head by the rock; he looked on at Harry calculatingly.

"You little," He took the piece of rock raising the rock to smash Harry in the head. Paige did not know what came over her.

"ROCK!" She screamed holding out her hand. Blue lights surrounded the rock and it landed in her hand. Paige's eyes where fearful and Harry looked up in amazed puzzlement.

"What the h-"

"Trainer? What is going _on_ in there? I thought I heard a crash." The woman's voice came again. The doorway opened, revealing a woman with piercing black eyes and short electric blue hair. She glared at Trainer in annoyance. "_Honestly Trainer_, just because we're supposed to _keep_ them here for Belthazor doesn't mean you have to be so _mean_ to them." She had the motherly sound of voice, one that reminded Harry a lot of Mrs. Weasley… except she was not Mrs. Weasley. He had no idea who she was, and judging by the fearful look in Paige's eyes neither did she.

"But, Karrissa." Trainer moaned like a little kid. "He's annoying. And a smart mouth. And she is no fun! Why do we have to keep her?"

"Because she's related to the Charmed One's Trainer. For goodness sake, can't you just do as you're told without asking questions?"

"Why do you have to be so mean?" He asked pouting slightly. The edge of Harry's lips quirked upward slightly, they reminded him so much of Ron and Hermione.

"What are you smiling at?" Karrissa asked coldly to Harry, seeing his lips quirking upwards.

"Uh, no-nothing." He stuttered, fear showing in his eyes despite his best efforts to hide it.

"Of course." Trainer said sarcastically. "Just wait 'till Belthazor comes. You are going to die kid. You and that pretty little girl to your right." He nodded toward Paige.

"That's his left, you conceited idiot." A voice snarled at the two what-cha-ma-call-its. A boy with spiky auburn hair stood behind the what-cha-ma-call-its. The two groaned.

"Not you again! Didn't you get the hint last time, kid, you can't beat us!" Karrissa said angrily while Trainer smirked.

"Said who?" He demanded angrily, he looked about sixteen, seventeen, maybe even eighteen. "Your precious leader Belthazor. Where is he by the way?" The boy cocked his head to the left thoughtfully. "Not here?"

"Of course he's not, kid. Do you see him anywhere?" Karrissa said sarcastically.

"Just because I can't see him doesn't mean he's not here." The auburn haired boy snarled out. Harry took in a deep breath, causing the nearly silent room to look at him in anticipation, anger, concern and calculation.

"So what are you going to do, huh, kid?" Trainer sneered, like he got the whole thing figured out.

A knife appeared in the teen's hand. It's gold and silver blade reflecting the sunlight onto the wall. "This." He said his flicked his hand at one of the… (Running out of creative ideas) evil- kidnapping- confusing- identity stealing- murdering- headache causing- jerk- idiots, and threw the pretty, glittering knife at the other. The knife landed in the (AHHHH! THINK CREATIVLY!) dude without a brain's heart and the dudette with a horrible hairstyle flew into the wall opposite him. The dude without a brain and or heart became engulfed in flames, and soon began running around the room like a chicken without a head until the only thing left of him was ashes and the knife, which was soon back in the owners hand.

The teen grabbed hold of Harry and Paige causing the three of them to disappear from the room in less than a second. The dudette with a horrible hairstyle still out cold on the floor beside them…

* * *

"Piper have you found him yet?" Prue (who had just woken up from her momentary sleep-rest) and Phoebe asked persistently.

"For the fiftieth time, no. I have not found him yet!" She was annoyed and just wanted some sleep. It had been a hard day for all three- wait sorry forgot Leo- four of them. However it was mostly hard for the three of them.

"Why don't you three get some rest. We all need it." Leo pointed out, noticing how the sisters were about to fall out of their chairs due to sleep deprivation.

"No, Leo. I'm not leaving this couch until I find him." Prue said determinedly.

"You're not thinking straight. A good night's sleep will help everything. It will make it easier for all of you to concentrate on the task at hand." Piper had to agree.

"I'm with Leo here guys. We all need our rest."

Phoebe agreed after a few moments of thought, she was very tired, leaving only Prue. Majority rules, or say they have been told so the four of them headed to bed. Neither planning to sleep to long. They needed to find Harry.

* * *

Paige observed Harry, concerned. He had a huge gash above his left eye that none of them seemed to notice before. The boy who had saved them had somehow managed to get the three of them to Paige's apartment in a manner of seconds. She still felt a little sick due to the way things had happened, however, Harry was her main priority.

"Harry? Are you okay?" She asked desperately kneeling down in front of the shaking teenager. The auburn haired boy turned away from the window and walked over to the two of them. Paige turned her eyes onto him. "And who are you, Mr. Savior of the Damsel in Distress?" His lips quirked up in a slight smile.

"Ryan." He said simply.

"Ryan what?" She asked back.

He looked down at his shabby shoes. "I don't know what. I never knew. I usually just go by either kid, The Hunter or Ryan."

"The Hunter?" Paige asked confusedly. Harry looked up through his dark lashes, his now blue eyes observing the older teen before him.

"You make it sound so Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Harry muttered, loud enough for both of them to hear. Ryan laughed.

"You'd be surprised at how much it is like that."

"Tell us." Paige said, demandingly. She wanted to know more, and she could tell Harry did too.

Ryan nodded. "I knew I'd have to." He half smiled apologetically. "Where do you want to start?"

Harry and Paige pondered the question, before looking at one another. Paige allowed Harry to ask the first question. "How did you learn wand less magic like that?" Neither of them expected that…

* * *


	4. Explanations and Family

**Chap. 4- Explanations and Family**

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

A: N- Hey all! Sorry this chapter took so long for me to post, but hey, at least I got around to it yeah? Hope you all enjoy this one!

* * *

Last Time-

"_Harry? Are you okay?" She asked desperately kneeling down in front of the shaking teenager. The auburn haired boy turned away from the window and walked over to the two of them. Paige turned her eyes onto him. "And who are you, Mr. Savior of the Damsel in Distress?" His lips quirked up in a slight smile._

"_Ryan." He said simply._

"_Ryan what?" She asked back._

_He looked down at his shabby shoes. "I don't know what. I never knew. I usually just go by either kid, The Hunter or Ryan."_

"_The Hunter?" Paige asked confusedly. Harry looked up through his dark lashes, his now blue eyes observing the older teen before him._

"_You make it sound so Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Harry muttered, loud enough for both of them to hear. Ryan laughed._

"_You'd be surprised at how much it is like that."_

"_Tell us." Paige said, demandingly. She wanted to know more, and she could tell Harry did too._

_Ryan nodded. "I knew I'd have to." He half smiled apologetically. "Where do you want to start?"_

_Harry and Paige pondered the question, before looking at one another. Paige allowed Harry to ask the first question. "How did you learn wand less magic like that?" Neither of them expected that…_

End Last Time.

* * *

"Now here I stand,

on roots that deep,

we laugh we cry,

we hurt,

we bleed,

We're best of friends and worst enimies,

we're all to blame,

we're all the same,

make no apoligies,

this is my family."

-Leann Rimes- Family-

* * *

"Wand less?" Ryan asked carefully, he gave Paige a confused look. "What do you mean by wand less?"

"You didn't use a wand." Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Paige glanced at them both in curiosity.

"Obviously, wand magic is extremely hard." Ryan said as if _that _was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, wand magic is _easy_. Wand less magic is _hard_. We don't even learn it at school, so few people know it."

"You go to Magic School?" Ryan asked confused. Paige was getting a migraine.

"I go to Hogwarts if that's what you mean." Harry was confused as well.

"Hogwarts? That's a stupid name for a school." Paige exclaimed, she glanced at the two teenagers. "You can have your debate on which kind of magic is harder than the other later. Right now I am going to ask my question." Ryan nodded while Harry just sat back in the puffy blue couch.

"Okay… How did you get us out of there?" Paige asked her first question. Ryan looked to the right and than back down to the floor.

"I shimmered." He muttered.

"Shimmered?" Harry asked nervously, he did not like the sound of that. Ryan gave to two of them an outraged look.

"_You_ don't know what shimmering is?" He asked in disbelief. Paige shook her head no. "Even the most inexperienced witch knows what shimmering is."

"Wizard." Harry 'corrected' Ryan. Ryan gave him an exasperated look and opened his mouth to argue with him.

"No! _No_ more arguments right now, what is shimmering?" Paige asked interrupting the two teens from arguing again.

"Shimmering is how demons- or phoenixes in my case - travel around. It brings you from one place to another in a matter of seconds."

"Demons?" Paige asked.

"You certainly do _not_ look like a phoenix." Harry said at the same time raising an eyebrow in Ryan's direction. Ryan groaned and fell onto the couch, his face in his hands. It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

In the morning, Paige still had a migraine, Harry's head was killing him from the other day and Ryan was plain annoyed. Paige left her room to go get some ice for her head and was greated by a wonderful sight. Harry and Ryan were arguing… again. She moaned.

"I can't _believe_ you!" Ryan shouted at Harry when he started raging on about how horrible his life was. "You at least know who your family is!"

"Or so I think! Only _two_ days ago someone came up to me and out right _told_ me that I was their child!" Harry shouted back. Ryan glared at him.

"Either way you have the illusion of a family. You have someone you are _allowed_ to call mom! My mother _died_ before I even go to meet her!"

"So did mine!"

"You _just_ said-"

"Ignore what ever the _hell_ I just said! I grew up thinking that _Lily Potter_ was my mother and now someone's telling me that _they're my mother_!"

"Well how screwy for _you_! Do you _HONESTLY_ think I CARE?!"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ there horsy." Paige yelled at the two of them. "No need to kill each other." Harry looked on the verge of tears, while Ryan looked like he felt horrible for what he just said. Obviously, they both had horrible lives. "Now hug and make up." Harry laughed quietly while Ryan smiled at her slightly. He and Harry exchanged a look.

"Knew it would wake you up." Harry said cheerfully while Ryan laughed loudly. Harry turned around and skipped into Paige's tiny kitchen. While her mouth hung, open in amazement, causing Ryan to laugh even harder.

* * *

"Wake up Phoebe!" Prue yelled banging loudly on her sisters closed door. She than moved on to her other sister and their whitelighter's bedroom. "Guys! Wake up NOW!"

"What?" Phoebe asked throwing open her bedroom door. She was clad in pink pajamas and currently annoyed at her older sister for waking her up at ten a.m. in the morning on a Saturday.

"We need to get searching Phoebe, my son is out there all alone!" Her voice was frantic and Phoebe finally agreed.

"Fine Prue, but calm down and wake up Piper and Leo." Her older sister nodded and smiled at her apologetically.

"I'm just-"

"Worried I know." Phoebe answered for her smiling back and retreating into her bedroom once more.

* * *

He did not want to go back. He wanted to stay in… where was he anyway? He finally felt like he belonged. Paige was nice company and he felt pulled to her… like he did the three that saved him and than claimed that he was part of their family. Ryan was another story all together. Harry enjoyed his company much more than he should. He enjoyed how at ease he felt around the older boy. He enjoyed their fights, they were fun, and he reminded himself, they reminded him of the debate team he was on before Hogwarts. Harry's on feelings puzzled him, he wasn't supposed to be having this much complex with one person, was he? Therefore, he was cooking… his nervous habit; he tended to do it when he was nervous, scared or thinking hard.

He still was not used to his 'new' looks. If he had to say it, he rather looked like Sirius. And he did act a lot like a father figure. However, he still could not wrap it around in his mind that he might be a Black, not a Potter. It was all too confusing. Harry sighed as he placed three plates full of breakfast foods out onto the table. He did not notice the look Ryan was giving him or the one Paige gave him when she walked out of the bathroom. "Did you make all this?" She asked amazed with the fifteen year old. Harry nodded wordlessly and sat down beside her, neither noticed that Ryan still stood in the doorway. He made no move to sit down next to the two people who he saved from impending doom.

Ryan was to busy comparing the two. Paige's eyes were a deep brown while Harry's were bright blue. She was not tall and neither was Harry. Paige's hair was red while Harry's had a reddish tinge to it (he really needed a haircut). Harry looked tired while Paige looked perfectly rested. There were many similarities between the two, their attitudes matched almost perfectly. They were both extremely sarcastic and kind. Ryan had a nagging feeling that the two were related in some way or another.

"Come sit down Ryan." Paige insisted, waving her hand in the direction at the open seat next to Harry.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." He replied, denying the food. Harry raised an eyebrow in response.

"You sure look hungry." Ryan raised an eyebrow back at him. "Please?" He sighed and sat down next to the younger teen. He looked at the plate in front of him and took a bite of eggs. Surprisingly enough they were delicious.

"So Ryan, how old are you?" Paige asked sitting back in her wooden chair.

"Almost sixteen." He responded through a mouth full. Harry smiled to himself, he _knew_ he was hungry.

Paige nodded and turned her inquiring gaze to Harry. "And you Harry?"

"Fifteen." He answered her question, she seemed trustworthy enough.

"I'm twenty four." Harry and Ryan nodded at her. "Where do you live, Harry?"

"England. Number Four Privet Drive. With my aunt, uncle and cousin."

"They must be so worried about you!" Paige exclaimed.

"Probably not, they really don't care that much about me. I was stuck living in a cupboard until I was eleven." He said coolly, as if it did not matter to him. Which in all honesty it did.

"What about you Ryan?" Paige asked the auburn haired teen.

Ryan looked up from his food. "Different place every day." He shrugged, "No big."

Paige seemed outraged by how the two lived. She stamped her foot down onto the kitchen floor. "You cannot live there!"

"Than where are we supposed to live?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don't know! With me, maybe!" She threw out in the open. Ryan's fork fell with a clang from his hand and Harry looked up at her amazed. Paige blushed, embarrassed. "Well, that is if you want to. It gets awfully lonely here by myself." She muttered the last bit out.

And that is how Harry, Ryan and Paige began their strangely perfect family.

* * *

_(One Month Later…)_

* * *

Harry had finally gotten used to the idea of having a nice place to come home to when Paige offered for him to not only live there, but to become part of her family. He was going to change his name… he did not know what to though. Therefore, that is why when Paige came home that day him and Ryan were on the computer looking up names. Ryan was going to keep Ryan but his last name was going to become Matthews after Paige. "What about… Abelard... or- or…Adish." Harry laughed at Ryan as he scrolled down the list of baby boy names.

"Umm…Banyan… or- um… CABLE!" He yelled as he saw the last name on the list. "Yep, that one is the winner. Cable Whatever the Hell You Want Your Last Name to Be."

"What about Parker?" Paige asked from the doorway. Harry jumped and turned around to look at the woman he was slowly beginning to call his aunt (He had no idea how right he was with that one there). "Parker…"

Harry bit his lip in thought. He could keep Potter but Parker Potter did not seem to fit right. Plus his initials would spell out peepee. He could go with Matthews, but he did not feel like it fit. Parker Matthews just did not seem to be him. Than a thought struck him. "Black."

"Black?" Paige asked confused.

"Parker Black." Ryan stroked his chin in thought. "I like it." He said smiling. "Parker James Black, a wonderful name if I do say so myself."

"Oh Ryan!" Harry exclaimed throwing his arms around the older boy. He laughed joyously as he was spun around in circles. Paige laughed at her dysfunctional family. It was so obvious that the two liked each other; all you had to do was look…

* * *

**A: N- Sorry this chapter did not have much of Prue, Phoebe, Piper or Leo, but I just had to add the part where Harry, Paige and Ryan become a 'family.' I also had to add Ryan and Harry growing to like each other. If you have, any questions just ask and I will answer them the best I can. Oh and question… how should Prue and the others find Harry? And should he go back to Hogwarts? I am leaving it up to you all! **

* * *


	5. Dogs and The Story is Unraveling

_**

* * *

**_

Chap.5- Dogs and the story is unraveling.

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… except Ryan and a few others**.

**Therefore, here is chap. five. I have a feeling this is not going to be my best… oh well! Sorry it took so long. **

* * *

"_**What I believed to be true it was only a dream  
Believed in me  
I just projected it over your beautiful screen  
I self medicated my way through this mess that we made  
So I could stay  
There was nothing, but I waited  
I waited."**_

**-Anywhere's better than Here- Sick Puppies-**

* * *

Harry groaned as someone shook him awake. He turned over nuzzling into his pillow. "Go 'way."

"Get up you lazy bum! It is 8 am already! Get up!" Paige said desperately to the teenager. She sighed. "Cup of clean, cold water." She said her hand held out in front of her, no sooner had she said that, that a glass of cold, clean water appeared in her hand brought by circling blue lights. She dumped it on top of the sleeping child, rousing him out of his sleep in a rather rude manner. He gasped in shock as the water hit his head and he sat up in the bed rather fast. Paige laughed at the sight as he got up and did some sort of get-this-water-off-me dance. "Well, ain't that a nice way to wake someone up?"

"Meany." Harry said half-heartedly. He glared at her jokingly and turned to pick up his glasses from the floor. Paige scowled.

"I don't know why you wear those things. Why don't you just get contacts?" She questioned for what seemed like the fifty-eighth time.

"Because I don't necessarily like sticking things in my eyes, thank you very much." He replied, scowling at the glasses.

"You okay?" Paige asked once she caught sight of his annoyed look he was giving his spectacles.

"They just gave me a really bad head ache is all." He frowned.

"Maybe you don't need them anymore?" Ryan asked ruffling his hair for good measure. Harry glared up at the older boy and threw the glasses at him.

"Hush up." He turned on his heal and stocked out of the room.

"Aww, come on Park, I was only kidding." Ryan whined as the younger left the room. Harry stopped in the doorway, dead silent. Paige gave him a curious look as Ryan walked over to the younger and placed his arms around his waist. His chin fell onto Harry's shoulder. "That is your name now." Harry smiled before shoving the auburn haired teen away from him and leaving _his_ room… and stopping short of the bathroom.

"Paige? Why's there a dog in your living room?" Ryan asked nervously, he, obviously, had noticed the rather large dog sitting on Paige's rug.

"A- a what? Ryan that's not funny, I'm not really that fond of dogs." Harry backtracked as Paige spoke those words. Paige had stopped too, and was standing next to Ryan her mouth hanging open. There, in front of the two of them was a dog, its teeth barred. One that resembled the sign for death… none other than Sirius Black in his animagius form…

* * *

"It's been two months, Pheebs. If we couldn't find him before now what makes you think we can find him today?" Piper asked nervously to her younger, blonde haired sister.

"I don't know." Said Phoebe turning around from the coffee pot. The hot liquid caused steam to rise from her mug as she sat down heavily at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "I just have this feeling we will." Piper sat down in front of the youngest of the three sisters.

"I know, me too." Piper sighed. "I just don't want to get Prue, or _our_, hopes up."

"Hopes up about what?" Asked a blonde girl of twenty-nine.

"Hey Tammy." Phoebe said to her old school friend. They had met during Phoebe's first try at collage and remained good friends since than. The woman smiled, her blue eyes crinkling at the edges.

"What are you doing here, Tam?" asked Piper giving the woman a curious look.

"Oh, well we had a late night, Phoebe let me stay. Don't worry about the kids and Carter; they left to visit his mother in the Bronx. I haven't had this much free time in a while."

"That lady still doesn't like you?" Phoebe said glaring at Piper when she gave her a stern what-the-hell-were-you-thinking look.

"Not one bit. Anyway, what about not wanting to get Prue's hopes up? About that kid you told me about yesterday?"

"The very one. Look, Tam-"

"I got it, this is a family moment. Alix wanted to see me anyway, tata ladies."

"See ya, Tammy."

"Bye, Tam."

"Oh, and Pheebs, before I forget. Don't give up on your talents, they may just pay off. _They_ do work in mysterious ways." Tammy said before leaving two extremely stunned sisters in her wake.

"You don't think she-" Piper started.

"No." Phoebe denied, than asked. "How could she?" The only response she got was a shrug.

* * *

"Sirius!" Harry yelled running over to the animal.

"That _thing _has a name?" Paige asked, shooting uneasy glances at the 'Sirius.' Ryan's mouth was still open; it only fell down more as the so-called _dog _turned into a _man._ His hair had been cut, and his face shaved. He was wearing a normal outfit, jeans and a blue T-shirt with a red over jacket. To say Harry was surprised was an understatement.

"Harry?" The man asked. Harry's face broke into a smile. He ran over to the man, throwing his arms around his mid section. He buried his face into the cotton shirt. To say Sirius was surprised was the understatement of the _century_. Harry looked so different. The last time he had seen him, he had bright green eyes and messy, uncontrollable hair. Now he looked more like how Sirius did when he was a teenager. His hair was shorter than before, his eyes were a bright blue and he was not wearing his glasses. Wondering how he knew it was his 'godson?' Simply, because of the telltale lightning bolt scar.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked once he pulled away from Sirius. The dark haired man cocked an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the very same question." Sirius said giving Paige and Ryan a calculating look. Paige was stunned by how the man looked. Talk about _hot_, was the only thing running through her mind. Ryan was still stunned, but he managed to compose himself.

"Who are you?" He asked taking a threatening step forward. Harry recognized the look in Ryan's eyes. They had darkened over slightly; however, he was beside Ryan before he could send the man flying into a wall.

"He's my godfather, Ry. This is Sirius." Harry tried trying to calm down the older teen. Ryan glared at him slightly.

"You sure?" He asked defensively.

Harry nodded, his lips twitching upward. "Yeah, I'm sure." Therefore, the explanation process began…

* * *

"Prue can I borrow your car?" Phoebe asked her oldest sister that afternoon. Prue looked up from the newspaper.

"Mhmm. Just make sure you don't leave the gas tank at zero again, okay?" She answered, tossing Phoebe the keys.

Phoebe smiled. "Yes! Thank you." She caught them with success and ran out the door. Piper entered after Phoebe had left, she sat down next the Prue.

"Why don't you get some sleep, hunny?" Piper questioned the eldest.

Prue sighed. "I can't seem to sleep anymore Piper." Piper placed a hand on Prue's hair lovingly.

"We'll find him, Prue, I promise, we'll find him."

* * *

Phoebe had the music blaring; she was dancing to it too. It was close to eight thirty at night and had just turned dark. Just than her cell phone went off. "Hello." She said turning down the radio.

_"Hey Pheebs, it's me."_ Prue's voice rang out from the receiver.

"Oh hey, Prue. What's up?"

_"Piper. She just had some sort of dream about Leo." _

"What kind of dream about Leoooo-" She slammed on the brakes as she noticed a teenager walking in the middle of the road.

_"Phoebe? _Phoebe_ are you okay?" _

"I'm fine, car's fine. Gotta go, bye! (1)" With that said Phoebe hung up the phone and threw open the car door. She ran out of the vehicle and onto the pavement as the teen she nearly hit sat up slowly. His auburn hair was thrown into his face and he looked up at her with his hazel eyes slightly clouded over. He pointed behind her that is when she noticed the blood that was running down his arm.

"Demon." And than he fainted.

* * *

**A:N- That's all folks. Sorry it took so long to update. **

**(1)- Sound familiar? That was from one of the Charmed episodes in season three. **


	6. Explanations

My Insanity- Chapter 6- Explanations

By- RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nothing… other Ryan, Alix, Tammy, Veronica, Drew, Robin, Carter and a few others.

* * *

"**See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)…"**

_-We Are- Ana Johnsson- Theme song. _

* * *

"You almost hit him!?" Piper exploded at Phoebe when she explained to her what had happened. Phoebe jumped slightly; she looked at the boy who was currently being healed by Leo.

"Yes, but not on purpose." Phoebe said nodding at herself. Prue gave them both a look.

"I believe the most important thing is how he knew what a demon was." She said trying to calm her sisters. Leo stood up from his crouch on the floor, nodding at Prue. The boy sat up slowly, massaging his wrist. He looked up at the three of them.

"Thanks." He said nodding at the sisters and Leo. Phoebe shook her head as Piper stepped in front of him, blocking his way to the door. "Excuse me." He said attempting to be polite.

"No," Prue said forcing him to sit back down. "You're not going anywhere."

"How do you know what a demon is?" Phoebe asked sitting next to him. He gave her a weary look.

"How do you?" He asked back.

"We're witches." Phoebe answered, placing her hand on his slightly shaking one. His eyes widened slightly before he covered it up with a delicate rising of an eyebrow.

"Are you now? Well, that gives me all the more reason to get out of here." He nodded at them again, standing up. Piper pushed him back down.

"At least let us call someone for you." She said politely.

He looked at the wearily, glancing at Leo. "It's alright." Leo said to the teen. The auburn hair teen nodded at both him and the sisters.

"You can call my mom, Paige." Phoebe smiled as Piper went to get the phone.

* * *

_MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI_

* * *

"You found him!?" Paige shrieked happily. Harry looked up at her from his position of under Sirius' arm. "That's great! Thank you so much, we'll be right there to pick him up! Thank you again!" She hung up the cordless phone before running to the door and grabbing her coat.

"Paige!" Harry called after her, jumping out of the couch. She looked at him, before nodding. Harry smiled and grabbed Sirius' arm. "Come on!" Sirius let himself be pulled off the couch and he shook his head as he was dragged out of the apartment and into a small car.

"Work damn it, work!" Paige said furiously turning the key in the ignition. Harry glanced at her before looking back at Sirius. Finally, after two minuets of failed attempts to get the car started it did and they sped off into the darkness. None of them noticed the figure of an old man standing at the apartment complex's door, watching the car speed off…

* * *

_MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI_

* * *

"So what are you exactly?" Prue said from her spot in the doorway. The teen gave her a weird look. He did not open his mouth to say anything either. Piper sighed.

"Can you at least tell us your name?" She asked annoyed. Phoebe smiled at him slightly and comfortingly. He blinked, causing Piper to groan.

"I don't have time for this!" She yelled stocking out of the room. Prue sighed.

"Are you a witch?"

No answer.

"White Lighter?"

A snort for an answer, okay better than silence.

"A demon?" Phoebe asked.

He turned his gaze to her, than looked down. "The Hunter."

Leo looked up from the TV, shocked. Piper noticed. "What? What's the hunter?"

"The only demon who has had a prophecy made about him or herself. They are meant to not only save innocents but to help the Charmed Ones in defeating demons and finding a lost soul." He directed the last part at Prue. Her eyes widened fractionally and she turned her shocked gaze to the teen who sat in front of her.

"Do you know a Phoenix Halliwell?" He gaze her a strange look.

"No-"

"A Potter?"

"Why?-"

"Har-" A knock broke through her interrogation.

"I'll get it!" Piper said chirpily, standing up from her seat. She fast walked over to the door that led into the Halliwell Manor. She pulled it open and was greated by three people, one teenager with short black hair and bright blue eyes, a woman with shoulder length brown hair and matching brown hair and a man with short black hair and grey-blue eyes. She could have sworn that she had seen them before. She could also tell that the man and teen were most likely father and son. "Hello."

The woman smiled. "Hi." She said nervously. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Paige, and this is H-Parker and…" She gave the man a look as if trying to remember his name.

"Sirius." He said shaking her hand politely. She noticed that he had a strong British accent. Piper smiled at them.

"Piper." She said nodding at them. "Is he alright?" She asked gesturing to the teen. He had paled when she said her name. Sirius glanced down at him, tightening his hold around the kid's shoulders. His grey-blue eyes held concern. Yep, defiantly father and son.

"He's fine." Paige said. "His stomach probably just caught up with him from the ride over." Piper nodded and smiled calmly at the teen.

"You here for..."

"Ryan." Paige said politely. Piper nodded, so that is what the kid's name was. "Yes."

"Alright. Well, come on in." She said holding the door open for the three to enter. Paige placed her purse on the side table and followed Piper into the conservatory.

"Paige!" The first teen, Ryan, jumped up and hugged the woman tightly. She sighed, thankful that he was okay.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, Leo healed me."

"Healed?"

"What white lighters can do."

Paige nodded. "Cool. Alright." She looked at Phoebe who had smiled at the display. "Thank you for finding him." She glanced at Prue, whose gaze had fallen on the second teen, Harry. He stood closer to Sirius.

"Can we leave now?" He whispered to his godfather, never tearing his eyes off Prue. Sirius glanced down at him and tightened his grip at the fear that shown in the blue eyes.

"Paige?" Sirius tried for her attention.

"Do you want to stay for some coffee?" Phoebe asked pleasantly.

Paige smiled at her. "What hurt could it do?" She asked shrugging her shoulders and taking the seat next the Phoebe.

"Phoebe." She shook Paige's hand, as did Leo. "That's Prue. Prue?" Prue turned her gaze away from the teen. She smiled slightly and shook the woman's hand. Piper stood beside Leo, placing her hand in his. Ryan stood beside Harry, placing his hand on the youngest shoulder. Harry turned around and hugged him, burying his face in the soft fabric of Ryan's shirt. Ryan rested his cheek on the teen's silky hair, looking at his 'mother.' Paige noticed the look, but paid no attention to it.

"Parker, Ryan and Sirius." She said introducing the three of them with a wave of her hand. "How'd you find him?"

"He sort of just appeared out of no where." Phoebe said glancing at the two boys. One was still holding the other tightly.

"Really?" Paige asked giving Ryan a stern look. He raised an eyebrow at her, his cheek still resting on Harry's head. "That's interesting." Piper smiled as she left the room to get some coffee. She came back a few minuets later placing some mugs down on the table, pouring some of the hot liquid in them.

"So, do anyone of you know a Phoenix Halliwell?" Prue asked bringing her mug up to her lips and taking a sip. Paige shook her head, as did Sirius and Ryan, Harry whispered no. "How about a Potter?" Paige and Sirius tensed while Harry buried his face into Ryan's shirt even more, letting out a strangled noise. Prue narrowed her eyes. "Harry P-" She was cut off by another knock on the door. Phoebe hopped off the couch to answer it.

Throwing open the door she was met by her best friend, Tammy Diango, and her older sister, Alix Lupin. She smiled slightly at them, taking them in. Tammy was wearing her usual black jeans and a pink tank- top. Her blonde hair was up in a neat ponytail one piece falling flawlessly into her face. Alix on the other hand was wearing a knee length red skirt and a silky red blouse. Her black hair fell into soft curls around her face. They smiled at her. "Hey guys, this really isn't a good time." Phoebe said angry with herself. She let the two come into the house since it had started raining a few minuets ago.

"Say no more." Alix said raising her hand to silence Phoebe. "I get it, family stuff." Tammy nodded. They both turned around ready to walk out of the house when Alix caught sight of something. She turned slowly, walking towards the conservatory, her eyes narrowed in calculation. Phoebe's eyes widened and she glanced at Tammy who was giving her sister a strange look herself.

"Alix?" She said looking at Phoebe. Too late, she had entered the room. Her mouth was open slightly and her hand was covering it. Tears started to shine in her eyes. "Alix, sweetie what is it?" Tammy asked placing a hand comfortingly on her sister's shoulder.

"Padfoot?" She asked barely believing herself even as she said it. No sooner had she said it that Sirius turned around his own eyes widening.

"Firefly?" He asked back. Her face broke into a smile and she threw herself into his arms. "I thought you were dead." He said when she pulled back. She wiped at her eyes as Tammy hugged him too. "Both of you." Tammy smiled.

"We knew you were alive." She said her own voice thick with tears. Phoebe gave them a calculating look, along with Piper and Prue. Paige looked confused as did Harry and Ryan.

Sirius glanced at his godson, before smiling. "Harry." Harry looked at him, while Prue's eyes widened. "These two women are you aunts."

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"What?" Tammy and Alix asked confused.

"They're your sisters?" Prue asked looking at Piper who shrugged.

"In a figurative sense, yes." Alix answered not giving Prue her full attention. "What do you mean his aunts?"

Sirius' smile faded. "James never told you?"

"Told us what?" Tammy asked confused and a little pissed.

"Harry's, James and Lily's son."

Alix shook her head, giving Tammy a strange but calculating look. "James never had a son, Sirius." Tammy said.

"Yes, yes he did."

"No, Siri he didn't. It was physically impossible for Lily to have a child. I should know I did the tests myself." Alix said shaking her head at her friend.

"No, Ali."

"Yes." She said nodding. "Lily couldn't bear a child. Last I checked neither could James."

"I'm going to kill him." Tammy muttered darkly.

"Okay. Well wasn't that nice." Prue said breaking up their reunion. "Now why don't you all just leave, except for Harry of course." Ryan put Harry behind him, giving her a withering glare. Sirius gave her a confused look.

"_Excuse me_?" Paige asked jumping up in front of Harry. "His name's Parker. What do you want with him anyway?"

"He's _my son_." Prue said annoyed.

"_My parents_ are Lily and James Potter." Harry said annoyed too, why couldn't she just get it? He was not her son.

"According to Alix here they're not." Phoebe spoke up from behind him. He turned around fast.

"Well than, _Alix_, is wrong." He spit out angrily.

"Hey!" Alix said defending herself. "My tests were right! I did them ten times, kid."

"Well, than maybe you should have done them eleven times!"

"Listen to me, kid. I would have known if my brother had a son!" Alix yelled back. "And I would have taken him in the moment James died!"

"James was your brother?" Harry whispered.

"My twin." She said her voice thick with emotion. Tammy had tears running down her face. "Lily was my best friend, as was Sirius." Tammy nodded.

"He was my older brother."

"Alrighty than, why don't we all just leave the house except for my son." Prue tried again.

"I am NOT your son!" Harry yelled angry.

"Whoa there horsy!" Piper yelled after a high-pitched whistle. "I think it's time we summoned Grams." Phoebe nodded, along with Leo. Ryan stayed put in front of Harry, blocking Prue from him.

"Summon?" Paige asked, breaking the silence once Piper had started climbing up the stairs to get all the material needed.

"Yes, summon. She's dead." Prue said dismissively. Paige nodded slightly and glanced at Ryan.

"Stand down soldier." Paige commanded Ryan. Ryan gave her a half-hearted glare, but he listened. His muscles relaxed, but he stayed in front of Harry.

"I am so happy we found this spell in here." Piper said bounding down the stairs trying to break the tense silence. Phoebe nodded and glanced at Alix and Tammy, not sure if she should do magic in front of them. They did not seem surprised when Piper said spell, or when she had started lighting the candles that were arranged in a circle. Paige, Harry and Sirius did though. "Okay." She sighed and stepped back holding the book between her and Phoebe.

"Hear these words, hear my cries

Spirit from the other side  
Come to me, I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide."

Shimmering lights appeared in the middle of the circle and Grams appeared. She smiled at the two girls. "You found the spell." She said happily.

"Yeah." Phoebe said. "We have a problem Grams." She said. Grams looked around her.

"Oh my." Her eyes fell on Harry. "You're back! Knew you couldn't resist the pull of family." Harry glared at her slightly.

"You're not my family." He muttered angrily.

Grams smiled. "Of course not, dear." She turned her gaze to Prue, before stepping out of the circle and becoming solid. "Now we also need Albus Dumbledore."

"I can arrange that." Alix spoke up from beside Tammy and Sirius. "I'll just need to call Remus."

"Remus?" Harry asked finally recognizing the name.

"He's my husband." Alix said pulling her phone out of her pocket. "One sec." She held the phone up to her ear. "Hey hunny. Yeah everything is fine. Can you believe it, Sirius is here. Yeah that's what I want to know. Actually, I need a favor. I need you to call Dumbledore and tell him to come with you to Phoebe's place. No not the apartment, she lives at the Manor again. Love you too. Bye." With that, she hung up and turned back around. "Five minuets." She said. Grams nodded.

"You are?" She asked.

"Alix Lupin and-"

"Tammy Diango." Grams smiled.

"Penny Halliwell."

"We know." They said at the same time.

"I do not miss that." A familiar voice said from behind. All members of the room jumped.

"Remus!" Alix scolded lightly. "Where's Fumbles?" She asked after glancing around herself.

"Give it a minuet will ya, he's an old man it's obviously going to take a while." Harry's ex-professor said before smiling at him. "You are?"

"Professor." He said slightly freaked that Remus had no clue who he was. That is when he realized that he did not look like himself. "It's Harry."

He smiled gently at him. "I know." He winked at him. "You don't look the same though. I see that spell's wearing off."

"Spell, sir?" Harry asked afraid of the answer.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Ahh, Alixandrea, Tamatha, Sirius. Such a lovely surprise." A calm voice said from behind them. Grams smiled at the old man. His beard was as white as it was the year before. His hands were held out in front of him a welcoming manner. His blue eyes sparkled as usual and his bright blue and purple robes bellowed in the slight breeze from the open window.

"Albus Dumbledore." Grams said bitterly.

"Ah, Penny Halliwell. Such a wonderful surprise. Aren't you supposed to be dead?" He asked.

"Professor?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Harry." Dumbledore sighed his eyes losing some of their twinkle. Alix glared at him from her spot beside Tammy.

"On with the explanation, Grams." Prue snapped impatiently. Grams nodded.

"Alright than girls… and boys." She said directing the last part at Harry, Sirius, Remus and Ryan (Whom she scowled at the moment she set eyes on him.) "It started with Prue turned fifteen. She and Andy had just had their first fight and Prue just wanted to go away. So when her friend Darcy suggested that they go to Great Britain for the summer she readily agreed. They went to a club and that is where she met Black. He was the bar tender, if I remember correctly. After a while, they started dancing together, and one thing led to another and Prue came home pregnant. I knew the child would need immense protection, so I called Albus Dumbledore. He came immediately. Little did I know that Prue and Black had been sending letters back and forth all summer and that he was coming to visit. It was rather horrible, the fight that took place between Albus and Black. You see, he didn't want to give you up." She directed to Harry. He hid his face in Ryan's shoulder; he did not want to know anymore. She smiled sadly. "Prue collapsed from all the stress, next thing we knew she was in labor. You were born July 31, 1980. Prue and Black were in love with you the moment they set eyes on you. However, I could not let them keep you. Therefore, Albus and I did the necessary spells and made you look like a Potter. We erased Prue and Black's memories and cast a spell for anyone who knew about the pregnancy to not be able to say anything to you or anyone else. That includes your ex-professor."

"We altered Lily and James' memories too." Dumbledore picked up. "Once you started first year you were already a Potter. I was elated when you denied Draco Malfoy's hand for Ronald Weasley's. Mr. Malfoy's mother was good friends with James' twin, Alix, and she even helped in the tests that she preformed on Lily to see if she could have children. If you had been friends with Mr. Malfoy you would have found out sooner." Harry had tears streaming down his face; Ryan tightened his arms around him. Alix and Tammy stood glaring while Remus was looking at Sirius concerned. "When in fourth year, you and Mr. Weasley had that argument I noticed that you were rethinking your decision. I was lucky that Mr. Weasley had become your most missed. And now." Dumbledore shook his head. "Here we are."

"So their just pawns in your play board, Dumbledore. Just like James and Lily were? Just like Heather and Jack were?" Alix spit out angrily.

"Now, now, Alix." Dumbledore tried to calm down the witch/ doctor.

"You insufferable git!" Tammy yelled.

"You had no right." Alix said, her voice shaking from the tears that were pooling in her eyes. "And it's Mrs. Lupin to you_, sir_."

Sirius broke out of his gaze. "You- you-"

"How DARE you!" Prue said pissed beyond belief.

"Well, now I didn't just come here to be ganged up on." Dumbledore said scared despite himself. Phoebe was glaring at him along with Piper and Leo.

"Then why'd you come here?" Remus asked, attempting to keep his voice calm. He placed his arm around Alix's shoulders.

"I need your help."

* * *

A:N- Sorry it took so long to update, but I hopefully made up for it with a 3,391 word chapter. That's a lot for me. Please review! Thanks. Yes, Alix and Tammy play a significant role in the story.


	7. Discoveries, Decisions and Diagon Ally

My Insanity- Chapter Seven- Discoveries, Decisions and Diagon Ally.

By- RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nothing… other than Ryan, Drake, Carmen, Drew, Veronica, Robin, Alix, Tammy and maybe a few others along the way.

* * *

"**Left my childhood behind  
In a roll away bed  
Everything was so damn simple  
Now I'm losing my head  
Trying to cover up the damage  
And pad out all the bruises  
too young to know I had it  
So it didn't hurt to lose it  
Didn't hurt to lose it  
No but oh  
I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling…"**

_--Long Way to Happy- By- Pink—_

* * *

"Well, now I didn't just come here to be ganged up on." Dumbledore said scared despite himself. Phoebe was glaring at him along with Piper and Leo.

"Then why'd you come here?" Remus asked, attempting to keep his voice calm. He placed his arm around Alix's shoulders.

"I need your help." The looks sent his way were penetrating. They all were filled with disbelief and anger. All except Harry's, his was slightly trusting.

"Why do you need _our_ help?" Phoebe asked angrily. She glared at the old man, disdain echoing in her every word.

Dumbledore sighed and lifted a hand to stroke his beard. "You all know about Voldemort, or at least all you have to know." Paige growled quietly at his words. "We need your help to protect the school- the students- from him and his followers-"

"Why should _we_ help _you_?" Prue spit out, hate lacing her every word. Piper nodded in agreement.

"You wouldn't be helping only me. You would be helping a school filled with children."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you molded him into your perfect slave." Alix said, snorting at his words. Remus quickly shushed her.

"Molded?" Harry asked taken back by the term and the venom that was mirroring everyone's words and actions.

"Yes, molded. He-" Tammy started. Sirius placed a hand over her mouth.

"Not now, Ladybug." He said. Tammy glared at him. Harry silently wondered if James gave Firefly and Ladybug to them. He probably had. He turned his gaze back to Dumbledore.

"I thought you said Hogwarts was the most protected place in Britain." Harry stated. It came out more as a question. Dumbledore gave him a look that said clearly stay-out-of-it.

"Ha! Than why do you need our help?" Piper exclaimed happily. She pointed at him as she said it. Ryan chuckled at her delighted expression, earning himself an elbow in the rib. He glared at Harry.

"It's not as protected now. The wards just fell down, they collapsed over the summer. Along with Harry-"

"-Parker-" Ryan reminded him. Dumbledore nodded at him and smiled slightly at Harry. Once he turned his gaze back to the sisters (Both sets) and the men, Ryan sent Paige a look that said clearly senile-old-man.

"Along with Parker's wards. The Order has yet to figure out why, or how, Lily Potter's spell stopped working to protect Harry-."

"-Parker." Ryan said again, becoming annoyed with the Headmaster.

"Maybe because their _blood_ wards. If I recall correctly, _Parker_ isn't blood related to Lily Potter." Alix spoke through her barred teeth.

"That is a good point Alix-"

"Mrs. Lupin." Alix growled out.

"Mrs. Lupin. Can you explain why the wards on Hogwarts disappeared, than?"

"Well-"

"I didn't think so." Dumbledore sighed and carried on with his 'persuading.' "Not to mention that you'd be helping countless –_defenseless_- children." That got them in his grasp. "If Voldemort carries on with what he's doing he'll go after your kind too."

"Our kind?" Paige asked curiously.

"Witches. Demons. Whitelighters… anyone he can lay his hands on." They all knew it was true. Prue sighed, defeated.

"Just-_just go_. Let us think about this." She said, rubbing her temples. Dumbledore nodded and reached out to grasp Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched away from him, moving closer to Ryan. Dumbledore nodded at him instead and disappeared with a crack.

Prue dropped down on the couch, along with her sisters. It was only in that moment that it all sunk into Harry. He had _family_. Family that _actually_ wanted him. He _had_ had two _aunts_ all along. Ones who would have taken him in if they knew he existed. His-his _mother_. His mother was _Prue Halliwell_. His father was Sirius _fucking_ Black. He stood frozen, his brain finally wrapping around all the details. Every little fact, everything that had happened to him in the past three months. Harry closed his eyes, wanting to know if it was all some kind of dream. He pinched himself lightly on the top of his hand… it stung a little. A tear fell out of the crystal blue eyes. He opened them to examine his family. How had he gotten on the chair he was in?

Piper's long brown hair was up in a ponytail. Her brown eyes were fixed on Leo, whose blonde hair was nice and flat. Phoebe's brown hair was curled, and her brown eyes were fixed on her oldest sister. Prue's long black hair was down, resting on her shoulders, and her blue eyes were on him. He turned his gaze to Sirius, the older mans black hair was up in spikes, and his hands were covering his face, hiding his blue-grey eyes from view. Remus stood next him, his tawny hair slightly bouncy; his hand was on Sirius' arm in a comforting manner, his auburn eyes trying to find his friends. Alix was hugging Tammy. Paige's red hair was in a slight mess, and her brown eyes were fixed on Piper, they held a look of similarity. Ryan's auburn hair was a mess- literally- and his hazel gaze was on him. Harry's eyes met his and he smiled, feeling butterflies whizzing around in his stomach. Ryan smiled back, slightly distracted. He jerked his head at Prue, telling Harry to go for it. Harry nodded and turned his gaze onto Prue. He was about to speak when Grams interrupted, with yet another, startling discovery.

"You! What's your name?" She demanded to Paige. Paige looked at her, startled. She tore her eyes away from Piper and looked at the old dead woman.

"Paige-"

"Oh, my. This was not supposed to happen. Not this soon!"

"What wasn't supposed to happen Grams?" Prue asked, confused along with the rest of her family.

"You weren't supposed to meet her yet!"

"What do you-?"

"Oh. My. God." Ryan spoke quietly. Harry looked at him.

"What?" He asked cautiously.

"She their sister." He whispered to Harry.

"What!?" Harry shrieked jumping out of his seat. It fell down behind him with a clang. "She's their- Paige is their- She's my-… Paige!" They were all giving him confused looks by the end of that.

"What, Parker?" Paige questioned.

"You're their- You _can't_ be their- No, it's true you _are_. You're their- Their- _My_-"

"Our _what?_" Phoebe asked irritated.

"Sister." Grams answered for him. "Your _baby_ sister." None of them expected that…

* * *

The breeze was quiet, and light. It was dark out; the stars were twinkling in the sky. Harry gazed up at them, a surreal expression on his face. He heard footsteps behind him; he did not turn around for the fact that it would take to much energy to even blink. It had been a _really _long day. A body lied down next to him. "It's a lot to take in isn't it?" Ryan asked quietly. His eyes were trained on the sky, just like Harry's.

"You have no clue." Harry whispered, surprising himself. Ryan shook him head.

"I think I do." He narrowed his eyes. "Paige told me- that their just as much as my family as they are yours." He shrugged. "I don't know." Harry's eyes fell on him, and the butterflies returned. Ryan sighed deeply. "Maybe I should just leave."

"No." Harry said placing his hand on Ryan's. "You _are _part of the family."

Ryan smiled slightly. "I don't think so. Who would want me?" This was a completely new side to the teen. Harry didn't like it much, it reminded him of himself. He cocked his head to the right.

"Me." He answered quietly. Ryan tore his eyes away from the dark sky. He looked at Harry. That is when he noticed how close they were. Harry noticed it too. Slowly he leaned down, capturing the auburn haired teen's lips in his. It was slow and soft. Ryan's hand coming up to wrap around Harry's neck. Harry's hand rested on the older teen's shoulder. Harry's hair tickled his cheeks, causing him to smile into the kiss. It soon became more passionate. Tongues and lips, hands and legs. Harry pulled away, smiling down at Ryan. "I want you." He whispered, before placing his head on the chest, both arms going around the waist. Ryan rested his head on the hair and smiled slightly. A shooting star flew through the sky, and Ryan smiled, closing his heavy eyelids and falling into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

When Harry awoke the next morning, he was still outside. There was a blanket over his shoulders, and he felt someone breathing underneath him. His blue eyes fell on Ryan and everything came flowing back. Everything that had happened the day before. It hit like a ton of bricks. A cool breeze flew by, musing his hair. He slowly untangled himself from his friend (Or more?) and walked back into the Manor. He shut the door quietly behind him before walking into the kitchen for something to drink. "Hey." A quiet voice stopped him in his tracks. Halfway to the sink, he really wanted a glass of water. Slowly he turned around and met the identical blue eyes. Prue smiled at him.

"Hi." Harry answered shyly, looking down at his hands.

"I guess we're the only ones up, huh?" Prue asked, knowing the answer already. Harry nodded slowly. He looked up as she sat in one of the chairs in front of the kitchen table. "You want to sit?" Slowly Harry lowered himself into the chair across from her. Her black hair was up in a ponytail, and she was still wearing her PJ's. "So…"

"Do- could I- er- ask you something?" Harry asked looking down at his hands once more.

"You just did." Prue smiled awkwardly. "You can ask another if you want."

"Did you ever- you know-"

"Wonder what it would have been like if I didn't let you leave?" Harry nodded his confirmation. "Yes, every day- well ever since I found out that you're my son." Harry could not bring himself to look her in the eye. "Can I ask you one now?"

"You just did." Harry smiled slightly, repeating her earlier words. Prue smiled back. "Go ahead."

"What's happened to you- I mean what have you- How's your life been?"

"Life." Harry shrugged. "Nothing more, nothing less. You?"

"Complicated. Tell me about yourself." Prue said quietly.

Harry bit his lip, nervous. He was torn between choices, tell her or keep his mouth shut. She was his mother, but he had not known that until last night. Well, he rather did. "When I was one my parents, Lily and James Potter, died. Voldemort- one of the darkest wizards in the world, murdered them. I was sent to live with my aunt, uncle and cousin who never really liked me. At eleven Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, visited me. He gave me my first birthday present, and the Hogwarts letter. We went to Diagon Ally.

'Later on in that year I met my two best friends (He narrowed his eyes, wondering if they were even his friends anymore.) Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. We found out about the Sorcerer's Stone, if in your possession you could live forever. I kept it away from Voldemort, stopping him from coming back… _(We all know the rest of the story so I am really not going to go into it.)… _and than I met Ryan and Paige, moved in with them, changed my name and met up with you guys again." Harry shrugged, and finally looked up at her. "How 'bout you?"

Prue smiled. "About two years ago, Phoebe found the Book of Shadows. She said a spell that was on the first page, resulting in us receiving our powers. We met Leo, who at the time was just our handy man. At the end of that year we found out that Leo was our white lighter, like guardian angels, and Andy died." Prue paused; it was still hard for her to talk about Andy. She took a deep breath and continued. "In our second year… _(We all should know this story too. Plus, I have not seen much of season two.)_… Here we are." Harry nodded; still he was slightly curious about the original spell that was placed on them to make them forget about each other by Dumbledore and Grams.

"What about that spell? About when you were fifteen. The spell they placed on you."

"Well… I guess it was a shock." Prue shrugged. "I mean, I would- do want you as my son, so don't think other wise. But, geez, it always felt like something was missing."

"Are you angry?"

"At you? Hell no. At Grams and this Dumbles person? Hell yeah." She smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling. After five minuets of comfortable silence, Prue asked: "So, do you want to go?"

"Go?" Harry asked, startled.

"Back to Ho- Hogy whatever it is." Prue specified. A look of comprehension dawned on Harry's face.

"Oh. Well, they need our help, right? I mean, my friends still go there." Harry shrugged. "It'll be hard to pass myself off as Harry Potter, still, but-" He shrugged again. "I'll figure it out. I- I just don't want anyone else dying because of me." He said the last line quietly, and his eyes wandered back down to his tightly clasped hands. Prue placed her own on top of his lightly. He raised his eyes shocked.

"You're not in this alone." She whispered, watching as a dazzling smile formed on his face.

* * *

"So decisions?" Phoebe asked later on in the afternoon. Piper could not tear her eyes off Paige… she had another younger sister. They had another sister. What would that make them? The power of four? She was torn out of her thoughts when Prue started talking.

"I say we go." She announced. At her sisters (All three of them) incredulous look she carried on. "I mean, we can't just let countless people die over something that happened fifteen years ago. No offence." She added, looking at Harry. He smiled slightly from his seat next to Ryan. Their hands were almost touching. "I may hate Dumbles, but I don't hate innocent people who had nothing to do with what happened. Especially not children." Sirius nodded from behind Harry's seat. His hands were resting on his son's shoulders. Phoebe looked put out.

"I was really hoping I'd have an argument against that." Phoebe said, pouting. Paige nodded her agreement from beside Phoebe, the first one to really accept her. Piper groaned in annoyance.

"Do we have to?" She asked in a whiney voice.

Prue smiled at her sisters (all three of them.). "Yes, we have to. You heard him, this war not only affects the Wizarding World, but the mortal world- our world- too." The three looked put out. Harry's face was emotionless. They all jumped when a loud and unwelcome POP was heard. The old man stood before them.

"Have you come to your decision?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"N-" Phoebe started.

"Yes." Harry cut her off, looking his headmaster up and down. He was a very unwelcome sight. "We have, headmaster." Dumbledore smiled.

"What was the decision, than Harry?" He asked, his blue eyes sparkling.

"That we will go-."

"Wonderful-"

"-But only on our terms." Harry continued slightly louder than the old man. Prue looked at him confused. Dumbledore looked put out. Sirius tightened his grip on Harry's shoulders.

"And what are those terms, Harry?"

"One that you call him Parker." Ryan said annoyed, he glared at the wizard.

"Done." Dumbledore agreed quickly.

Harry smiled at Ryan. "Two that I don't have to hide who I really am. I want to see how people will treat me in a… shall we say… different body. I will no longer be Harry Potter." Dumbledore's eyes lost some of their shine.

"Three that you will say that he's a transfer student from here in America. He will go by what ever last name he pleases." Sirius said firmly. Prue finally warmed up to the subject.

"Four that we will be at the school at all times. I'm not having my son stay in that place with people who we don't know." She said. Harry shot her an outrageous look.

"Five that you don't manipulate in anyway, shape, or form where Parker gets sorted into. You will tell no one who he really is. No one, you hear me?" An icy sharp voice said from behind Dumbledore. Alix and Tammy stood next to Phoebe, who none of them noticed when she got up to answer the door at term two. Dumbledore's light had all but faded out of his eyes.

"Six that you don't manipulate in anyway, shape, or form, whom he becomes friends with. It is up to him, not you." Tammy said her voice slightly kinder than Alix's. All though you could hear a slight accent in each of their voices now that they listened.

"Seven that you have the Order and Auror's guarding the place at all times. Not just for Harry's sake, but for all the children's." Sirius said his voice void of all emotion. Harry reached for Ryan's hand.

"And lastly, that you allow every child of every one of these people to enter Hogwarts, under the same excuse as me." Harry said matching his father's tone. Dumbledore looked put out, but he nodded nonetheless.

"What do you say?" Alix asked Dumbledore, her eyes narrowing. He looked at her surprised. "That's exactly what I mean. You are not going back on your word now, Dumbles."

"I solemnly swear (Harry had a strange urge to laugh at the thought that he'd start reciting the password to the Marauders Map.) That I will do all that was asked of me today."

"No loop holes." Phoebe added in.

"No loop holes." At the last word, a blue light was thrown into the middle of the room, exploding in a vicious white light that nearly blinded everyone in the room.

The deal was done.

* * *

"Where do we get this school stuff?" Paige asked later on in the day after lunch.

"Diagon Ally." Sirius answered easily, watching as Harry started flipping the pages in the Book of Shadows, awed.

"Which is…?" Phoebe tried to get him to elaborate.

"A place in the Wizarding World where you buy things." He explained.

"That doesn't help." Piper said from beside Ryan who was lying on their old couch. Prue stood next to Harry, explaining some things in the Book to him.

"It's basically a big mall." Alix said, entering the attic with three glasses of water. "It's the kind of place that's hard to explain." She handed one to Phoebe and one to Paige. She smiled at the mother and son. "They're getting along well."

Ryan looked at her. "They talked." Was the only explanation they received.

"And you two…?" Paige asked.

"Talked."

"Nothing more?"

Ryan glared, trying to hide a blush. "None of your business." They all laughed, causing the sixteen year old to pout.

"Where's Tammy?" Phoebe asked, trying to turn the conversation away from Ryan and Harry's predicament.

"Picking up the kids, and Remus… and I think Carter." Alix answered taking a sip out of her water. They all nodded, watching the mother and son laugh, each perfectly content.

* * *

"NO FAIR DREW!" A high-pitched child's voice rang throughout the Halliwell Manor. Alix groaned, placing her hand on her forehead. Phoebe smiled when she recognized the voice.

"GET BACK HERE ROBIN!" Another voice yelled back at the young child. A girls, one that sounded about Harry's age.

"DRAKE!" Another girl's voice, she sounded about eleven, twelve.

"DON'T YOU DARE CARMEN!" A male's voice, once slightly older than the first females.

"JESUS VERONICA!" Another male voice, one around the same age as the one before him.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Alix shouted gaining the children's attention.

"MOMMY!" Said the first child, a little boy with a head of messy black hair and blue eyes. He threw himself into Alix's arms.

"Hey sweetie." She said. She hugged a girl with dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes and ruffled the hair of a boy with blonde hair and her hazel eyes.

"Where are going Auntie?" Asked the second girl. She had short red hair and deep hazel eyes. The tallest boy in the room nodded to her question. He had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Diagon Ally." She answered. Harry looked on in awe at all the people.

"Diagon whatie?" asked the little boy, Robin he thought.

"Later hunny." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "Where's your father?" She directed at the blonde boy. He shrugged.

"Well go find him please, Drew." He nodded and walked out of the room. "You too, Drake." The brunette groaned, but listened to orders nonetheless.

"You." She pointed at the two girls.

"Me." Said the blonde, Alix glared at her lightly. "Us, sorry Carmen."

"Where's Tammy?"

"With daddy." The blonde answered again.

"And daddy." Added the red head. Alix nodded and placed Robin back down on the ground.

"Get acquainted." She said before exiting the room. Harry stood in the doorway awkwardly. Ryan cleared his throat.

"Hey. I'm Ryan." He said holding out his hand to the oldest girl in the room. The blonde haired girl shook it lightly.

"Veronica." She said. "This is Robin, and this is Carmen." She pointed at the little boy when she said Robin and the girl when she said Carmen.

"Ha- Parker." Harry introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"You look a lot like Uncle Siri." Said Robin, looking pointedly at Harry.

"He's my father." He said.

"Oh my god! That's you!?" Another voice came from the doorway. The blonde boy stood there. He stepped foreword. "Drew by the way." He said shaking Harry's hand and then Ryan's. "These two are my siblings." He gestured at Veronica and Robin. "Carmen and Drake are cousins." He gestured at the red haired girl. She smiled at her name, and waved shyly.

"What's Diagon Ally?" Robin asked again, more anxiously.

"It's like a big mall. Or store square." Harry described to the child. "There are all the shops and things."

"Cool! I love malls!" Veronica shouted overjoyed.

Drew rolled his eyes. "You love anything that you can spend money at."

"True." She said nodded. Harry smiled at the two.

"So when are we going?" Asked Carmen, having finally worked up the courage.

"Right now."

* * *

**A: N- Longest chapter EVER (3,845 words)! Well, so far anyway. Sorry I took forever; blame it on me starting High School. I hate being a Freshman. Anyway, I hope you all review and tell me what you think. Thanks! Who's your favorite character so far? Thanks. :)**


End file.
